Princess to delinquent
by zoikoiroi
Summary: How does it feel to leave your pink plastic world for a world of lustful boys, sex, alcohol, drugs and absolute freedom? Ask Sakura, who left her all girls school for the sake of love and became a delinquent.AU sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikatema saino
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**I WANT TO CHANGE SCHOOL**

It was a usual Wednesday of October full of north wind and yellow leaves. Haruno Sakura stood outside of her school waiting for her driver to take her home. She saw her father's limousine and quickly got inside yelling to the driver for his three minutes lateness.

After ten minutes she was in the Haruno mansion. The house was impressively big and full of expensive stuff but Sakura had already asked for a new one, all for her.

Her father wasn't home as usual and she didn't even bother answering to the maids how her day was. They didn't mind, they were used to her irritated glare, anyway.

She went straightly to her bedroom.

What was going wrong in her life?

Sakura tried to figure out the answer laying in her queen-sized bed.

She was sixteen years old, young and pretty. But she was not tall enough, her breasts were not big enough and her stupid hair was PINK!!!

She could bear with that.

Her father was so rich it should be a crime and adored her. But she never met her mother, she ran away with someone else when she was a baby.

She had learned to live with that.

Her house was a palace and she could buy anything she wanted. But this wasn't enough.

Sakura knew what her problem was and there was no solution.

Haruno Sakura never in her life met a boy.

Well, she had met boys in the street and talked to them, but she had never got to really know them.

In her sixteen years of life Sakura had never been asked out, liked by anyone or felt in love.

It wasn't really her fault. She didn't have brothers and her father's friends were too old. She was also attending and all-girls school and all her friends were girls. Boys about her age never went to the tennis club or other social gatherings her father liked.

She had thought in the past to change school but this couldn't happen.

Sakura lived in a privileged region of the city and only schools for rich people existed there. These were either all-boys or all-girls school.

Except for one, she corrected herself.

She had noticed the building next to the library and it was a High school. That building was hard not to notice because the gate was broken and it was covered in graffiti.

All the other buildings were clean and the School didn't fit in the scenery.

Everyone thought it was weird because the students were all rich and came from good families.

The parents didn't like the school and preferred others, so Sakura didn't know anyone in this school.

The students are probably outlaws; Sakura always thought and never considered attending this school.

Things were different now. She could do anything to find love. This school was her only chance.

Her blackberry rang and Sakura picked it up still confused and thinking the risk.

It was her best friend Mia. She didn't understand why she was friends with that person, who was spoiled, snob and self-centered.

Of course that doesn't count as an insult when you are more spoiled, snob and self-centered than the person.

"_Hey Sakura!"_

"Mia."

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing new…"

"_Why did you leave like that from school? You lost Elisa's stupid fall in the street!"_

"I thought Elisa was your friend?"

"_How can I befriend __someone that can't walk in 6 inches heel?"_

"Who cares for her?"

"_Oh, she is a slut anyway!"_

"So are you…"

"_Anyway, you didn't get to see my new limo!"_

"Is it bigger than mine?"

"_Yes and all white! Jealous?"_

"Not really!"

"_What is it with you today?"_

"I consider changing schools."

"_Are you going to __Sweden at last, Sakura?"_

"I think… about Okutoku High."

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't believe you are so dumb!"_

"It's a nice…"

"_Sak, sorry, but I have to go. Bye!"_

Sakura knew that Mia would never call again. But this was her decision and she would stand by it. Now she only had to persuade daddy.

* * *

Suddenly the sound from the garage door was heard and Sakura started to dress up for dinner. Her closet was bigger than a room and full of brand new pieces.

Sakura chose a dress, good enough for the Oscars, and changed her school uniform.

She made it to the dining room about the time her father took off his coat.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess."

They ate in silence and as soon as she finished Haruno Akio started the conversation.

"What is it this time princess?"

"What!?"

"I told you that I can't allow you living alone yet!"

Sakura pretended to be terribly disappointed and as usual it worked.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"There is sooomething…"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much money."

"It's not something I want to buy, daddy!"

"Then what is it?"

"I want to change school."

Normally Akio would just nod and let her kiss him but this time he raised his eyebrow.

What was this new thing?

"Anything happened in your school?'

"Nothing happens in this shit school anyway!"

"What's your problem?"

"I want to go to Okutoku High?"

"There is absolutely no way!"

"Why?!?"

"My daughter can't go to this school!"

"She can!!!"

"You are so good in academics, why ruin your career?"

"I'm not1"

"You want to be an outlaw?"

"I won't …"

"End of discussion."

Sakura wasn't going to give up yet.

"I'm not going to my old school again. I guess you want to end my academic career here. Fine by me."

"You can go there on Monday."

"I knew you would understand me!"

"I don't but it's your life!"

"Thank you, daddy!"

"Just promise me that you will leave this place as soon as you regret this!"

"Why would I regret it?"

"I have heard that there is a weird ratio between boys and girls.

"At least there is one boy, right?"

"I guess…"

"Love you, daddy!"

"Be careful, princess."

Sakura went through a really lonely weekend. Her father was out of town for a week and her friends haven't called her since Wednesday. She knew that Mia had told everyone that she wanted to leave school and now they probably thought that she was not worth to be their friend.

She really didn't mind. They were all junk in comp ration with the new super cool guys she was going to meet.

There would be plenty of new girls in her new school to talk with.

Maybe she should donate to the school to show them what she was. She would ask her dad later.

* * *

The Monday came and Sakura sat in her limo waiting to see the new school through the black window.

She found it odd that there wasn't any car like hers in front of the school. Instead she could see sport cars, mane motorcycles and even some bikes.

Are underage people supposed to drive?"

She got out and looked at the people in the yard. She could see so many boys she couldn't believe it.

That one was cute, the other had such nice hair, the boy on the left had an earring and…

Sakura started to feel dizzy.

Then she noticed that they were looking at each other, smiling and whispering as she walked through them.

The easy explanation was that she amazed them with her beauty but then she noticed that there were no other girls around her. Are there not girls in this school?

She got in the building and she found it clean enough for her likings. There might be some graffiti and broken windows, but it was still a school for rich people.

It was rather simple to find the principal's office and she continued to wonder where all the girls were.

"Oh, miss Haruno, here you are!"

"Good morning!"

"I am Mr. Johnson, Okutoku's principal. Nice to meet you!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's so rare to see a girl in this school!"

"Why?"

"We have quite a reputation and girls stay away from this school."

"You don't mean that I am the only girl here, I hope?"

"No, you are not. But we have ratio 1/100 boys including you!"

"…"

"Now let me accompany you to your class 2-A!"

Sakura followed the principal without saying a word.

_This school has 500 __students; the ratio is 1/100 so there must be about 5 girls here. What if they don't like me? I won't make new friends? Can I befriend a boy? But this guy is smoking in font of the principal! And the principal doesn't say a thing? Are all people here nuts? _

Mr. Johnson knocked a door and Sakura got out of her thoughts, ready for the worst to come.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a new student for you."

"Oh!"

"I'm leaving her to you."

"Come here little girl! I am your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Please introduce yourself!"

"Hello, everyone, I am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you all!"

The students started to scream all together and Sakura looked to the teacher for help, but he didn't care. This man was weird enough with all his face covered and now he was reading …porn?! In the classroom?

Suddenly she felt a hand touching her shoulder and turned around to see a girl smiling to her. The girl took her to the last desk, where she was sitting alone and pointed the second seat.

Sakura sat and looked back in the classroom to find all the guys still looking at her and whispering to each other.

She was terrified. This school was a mess. There was a huge dog in the classroom, a guy was sleeping on his desk, someone ate in front of the teacher and was that a spider?

She turned to the girl and saw the sweetest smile she had seen in her life.

"Emmm…"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you!"

The girl was beautiful, with long purple hair and lavender eyes. She was also really shy, she was blushing. The boys started to lose interest in her and started to talk to each other loudly. The teacher still readed porn.

"I am Sakura. What's going on here?"

Hinata smiled. "It's not like your last school, right?"

"It's a mess!"

"It's a school of absolute freedom. The funders are a couple that believed that it's better for students to work in a nice environment…"

"You call that a nice environment?"

"People here are not spoiled rich kids. They don't care for their parents' fortune and they want to live their own lives. Most of them are pretty good in academics and live pretty strict lives out of here. They can do whatever they want here, but sometimes they overdo it."

"What did you choose that school? Did you want freedom?"

"I just followed my father's order to stick with my cousin, Neji. Neji chose the school because he works all the time and needs some fun."

"Who is he?"

"The one in the front, with the ponytail."

As Sakura turned to see a boy cat-whistled to her and she turned back to Hinata embarrassed.

"You will get used to it Sakura. It's a common thing here; they don't see many girls around!"

"Don't tell me you are the only girl here!"

"I am in this class, but there are more in the school. You'll see."

"Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

_When was the last time I said thank you? Maybe coming to __this school wasn't a bad idea after all…_

* * *

**That's it for now. The first chapter wasn't so good, but the others will be better. If you liked the story and want it ****to continue, press that button over there!!!**

**zoikoiroi**


	2. Meet the girls

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**MEET THE GIRLS**

After two hours of Kakashi's homeroom, Sakura thought that it was pretty nice to actually talk with your friends instead of studying. Had she actually heard the teacher's voice even once?

Hinata was a really nice person, full of useful advice for the school and funny facts about the students. Sakura noticed that she hadn't said a bad thing about anyone in the school. She found everyone nice.

Next class was P.E. and they had a whole hour to get ready, so Hinata decided to introduce the other girls to her. According to Hinata there were three more in this school.

"The will be delighted to see you. We hoped for a new girl all the time. I'm sure you will love them!"

Sakura hoped so. She couldn't help but notice the way the boys looked at her in the way to the cafeteria. They looked like beasts to her.

Hinata understood her fear, she had been through it.

"Don't worry, Sakura. The boys have a little testosterone but they won't harm you! The most they will do is confessing and asking you out. I'm sure you can handle it!"

"Are you kidding? This is what I came here for!"

"Ha ha…"

Sakura entered the cafeteria along with Hinata and saw with much relief the three girls sitting in a table. They also saw her and all together smiled.

Hinata moved to their table but a boy stopped her by holding her hand. Sakura approached them and noticed that Hinata was as red as a tomato and ready to faint.

"N-n-naruto-kun!"

"The boy named Naruto was blond, muscular and really tan. He had kind blue eyes and a wide smile. Sakura remembered him to be in 2-A as her.

"Won't you introduce me to your new friend, Hinata?"

Sakura noticed that he was still holding her little hand in his palm. Hinata looked a little calmer now.

"Sakura-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun. He is in our class…"

"The son of the mayor?"

"That's me but who cares? Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!"

"Same here!"

"May I add, the class will be a lot prettier with you in there."

Hinata looked slightly uncomfortable and pulled her hand.

"Thanks…"

But Naruto didn't even hear Sakura and looked confused and sad. He turned around, smiled to them and left the cafeteria without saying another word.

Much to Sakura's surprise, she didn't like Naruto's compliment. Was it that Hinata looked so sad? But Sakura never in her life cared for other people's feelings.

Hinata understood all that and smiled again.

"Come on, girls are waiting!"

Sakura followed Hinata to the table and the other girls stood up to see her. The entire cafeteria had their eyes on the five girls.

There was a blond one, about Sakura's height with her long hair and high ponytail and light blue eyes. Her uniform's skirt was a little shorter than the normal one, her shoes were high heels, her nails were perfectly done and she looked pretty much naughty in Sakura's eyes. She was quite flirty –anyone could say. Sakura immediately felt close to that person.

The girl that was sitting next to her was also blond, but a different shade and looked older than them. She was the tallest and Sakura thought she shouldn't mess with her at all. But she was beautiful with her light green eyes and curvy body. Exotic!

The last person was waving friendly to her and pointing the seat next to her. She was a brunette, with her long hair in two buns and brown eyes. She seemed to be a little tomboyish. Her body was skinny and athletic; her uniform was too bid for her. But she was taller than Sakura and had amazing legs. They would look better in a pair of heels, but she wore sneakers instead.

They all sat and Sakura ordered a coffee.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!"

"Sakura-chan, this is Ino…" the first blond smiled to her

"…Temari…" the other blond nodded

"…and Tenten."

"Hey girl!"

Sakura thought that she was in heaven. It was safe to stay in this school, to stay with the only people in this school that didn't want to rape her. She hadn't seen such sweet smiles before in her life. The girls she had met in her old school looked at her with jealousy, these people were kind!

It was the first time in Haruno Sakura's life that she wanted to listen to other people instead of talking for herself.

"Are you not in 2-A?"

"Our grades are not good enough to make it to A level. We are in 2-B!"

"Ino should actually be in 2-D, but she always copies Temari's tests…"

"Nice thing to say to a person I just met, Tennie! How can I study with all these boys around trying to hook up with me? I'm sure Sakura understands me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Boys are the reason I came here."

"My soul mate!"

Temari didn't look as enthusiastic as Ino.

"You came here for boys?"

"I used to go in an all-girls school and I wanted to meet some men at last! What else would I come to this shit school for?"

"This is not a shit school!"

"The students drive, the teachers read porn, the cafeteria sells alcohol… What about studying? What about rules? Everyone do what pleases them."

"If you don't understand us, you better go home!"

"What?"

Tenten stopped Temari and turned to Sakura.

"This school is not a place for spoiled brats. Most of the students here will go to college and live normal lives. They study hard, so the school allows them to be absolutely free. Our parents allow us to have the best school years here, so we can be strong and indepented."

"But the boys here frighten me!"

Hinata smiled apologetically.

"This is because they are students that were kicked out of their schools. Inappropriate behavior!"

"No way!"

Temari seemed to have fun with Sakura's fear.

"Don't worry! Stick to us and you will be fine. After a month in this school you will stop being a spoiled princess and you will be…"

"…in prison or dead!"

The girls burst out laughing and Sakura felt a lot better.

"Why did you three come in Okutoku? Hinata told me that she followed her cousin. Ino?"

"My father sent me here because the sons of his two best friends would come here and he thought they would take good care of me."

"They don't?"

"They are too busy. The one is sleeping all the time and the other is eating all the time! They are in your class."

"You don't mind?"

"I like it better that way. They never liked one of my boyfriends."

"That's because they all were stupid things, horny for sex!"

"Didn't ask for your opinion Temari!"

"What about you Temari?"

"I had to take care of my bothers, so we came here. They are one year younger than us, but they have the brain of a three years old."

"Unhappy task!"

"I like this school. I couldn't fit in my old one. I don't like rules and luxury. I prefer normal people!"

"You don't like luxury?"

"I don't like people that can do anything for money!"

"This is the first time I hear something like that from a rich person!"

"I think I like you…"

"Thanks! Tenten, why did you come here?"

"I followed my eternal rival!"

"…Your what?"

"The man I shall make suffer!"

"The what?"

"From the day I was born there was that hated me and made me suffer. I shall sacrifice my life for his defeat!"

"Your life?"

"I shall become stronger and show him who has the balls here!"

"You have…?"

"That asshole will see my real face!"

"Don't speak like that for my cousin!"

"Hinata's cousin?"

"Yes, that's the asshole I'm talking about!"

"Why you…?"

"Tenten's house is next to Hinata's. She was really close to Neji since she was a baby and when she was seven years old, she confessed to him and he rejected her. Since then she always trains and tries to surpass him. She will always fail, Neji is a sports genius and not to mention incredibly hot…"

"Hot, Ino? He is the ugliest…"

"He is handsome…"

"He is listening!"

They all turned to Tmari and she pointed to the door, where a tall boy with long hair and the same eyes as Hinata was standing. Ino sent him a flirty look but Tenten blushed and showed him her middle finger before turning her back to him.

Neji smirked and threw an empty can directly to the back of her head. Tenten was furious. She caught it before it touched the ground and threw it back, but Neji moved his head and it hit the door.

"Hn. Slow as ever."

He left leaving a mad Tenten behind. She sat down and turned to Sakura.

"This is why he has to die!"

"Well, he is not a gentleman, but Ino is right. He is hot!"

"She knows, she is in love with him."

"TEMARI!!!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Girls, I would like to stay and talk about my cousin's sex life, but I and Sakura have to get ready for P.E."

"Hey Sakura!"

"Ino?"

"We are going to the S club tonight. Would you like to come?"

"I've never been to a club before!"

"What? This is why you have no boyfriend! We will pick you at ten?"

"At night?"

"Your parents have problem?"

"My father is out of town…"

"Then it's fine. See you!"

"…Ok."

* * *

The girls' changing room was clean and empty. It was obvious that no boys were coming there. Sakura put on her pants and t-shirt and noticed that her bra was a little visible.

"Hinata saw it too and gave her a white one.

"You better wear this during P.E.; these boys will react as they saw a vagina."

"Are they that perverted?"

"Most of them have no girlfriend and they could do anything to make have sex with them."

"S-s-sex?"

"Someone tried to rape me when I first came here. Now they are afraid of my cousin. Temari and Tenten are strong enough and Ino always has a boyfriend. You can't stay alone if you don't want to have issues."

"Never!"

"I'll introduce Neji to you and he will protect you."

"Thanks…"

"We don't do much during P.E. The boys play football and we watch."

"I can do that!"

Sakura and Hinata sat out of the football field. Sakura was really uncomfortable because her pants were too short and her shirt too loose. Everyone was looking at her.

Suddenly a dog came and sat next to Hinata. Sakura made a move to hit it but the dog licked her hand.

"Eeww…"

Hinata laughed and hugged the dog.

"Akamaru, this is Sakura-chan. She is afraid of dogs but she will definitely like you."

A boy came running to them and it was obvious that he was the owner of the dog.

"Hinata, Akamaru likes you better than me, I swear!"

"Kiba-kun."

"Hi, new girl."

"It's Sakura."

"Hi, Sakura. Hinata, will you go to S club tonight?"

"I think so."

"Then see you ther…"

Suddenly a football ball came and hit him in the back of his head. Kiba fell and Sakura and Hinata stood up and went to help him.

"Kiba-kun!"

Sakura heard the blond boy from the cafeteria yelling "sorry" and then Hinata had a huge grin in her face.

"Kiba-boy!"

"I'm fine Sakura and I'm killing Naruto!"

"He didn't do it on purpose."

Kiba looked at Hinata who still looked at the players and muttered "really?"

Sakura helped him stand up and lost her balance. She tried to grab something and found an arm that helped her stand. Kiba left and Sakura turned around to look to a naked boy abs. She raised her head and in front of her was standing Adonis, Ares or some other ancient god. Her eyes stuck to the black orbs of the god and her breath hitched.

"Will you leave my hand, woman?"

Sakura let go of his arm and fell again to the ground.

"Uhiha Sasuke, is this a way to treat a woman?"

"She fell on her own, sensei!"

He turned around to revile his gorgeous back and ran to the other players leaving her in the ground.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**My second chapter is done!**

**If you liked it, review, so it can go on…**

**zoikoiroi**


	3. Meet Uchiha Sasuke

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**3. MEET UCHIHA SASUKE**

Watching shirtless and sweaty boys playing football wasn't that bad in the end. Sakura's eyes didn't let the god for more than a second. He was the one, the man that would make her feel love.

Uchiha Sasuke was tall and muscular, not really tan and very handsome. His hair was black and spiky and his eyes were big and black. Sakura took several pictures with her cell phone and wouldn't stop if it wasn't for Hinata's laugh.

She turned to Hinata embarrassed and smiled apologetically.

"I see you noticed Sasuke's presence!"

"How could I not?"

"Do you want any advice?"

"Spill it!"

"If you want a boyfriend that much don't lose your time with Sasuke. He is not interested in relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke doesn't date. Wherever he goes, all the girls flirt with him, but he never pays attention to them. He finds girls annoying."

"Really?"

"Temari says that he is asexual!"

"Can I at least look?"

"Sakura don't fall for him. He doesn't treat girls nicely."

_Too late…_

* * *

That night Sakura was standing in front of the mirror and completing her make up. It was the first time she would stay out of the house after nine. Her father wouldn't let her and the servants were in their rooms in the back of the house.

Sakura thought she looked good and left. Her dark blue dress was really short and her matching heels were too high, but it fit her.

She closed the gate behind her and saw Temari's car waiting. She sat in the back with Ino and Temari started to drive. Ino liked her outfit very much. She wore light pink and looked really nice. Temari preferred black and Tenten dark green.

Tenten looked completely different. Sakura suspected that Ino chose the dress.

"Where is Hinata?"

"She will come with her asshole cousin."

Sakura was really nervous.

"Do you think Uchiha Sasuke will be there?"

Temari signed and Tenten looked at her with pity. Sakura thought Hinata's words and looked at Ino.

"When I came to this school I fell for Sasuke and started to flirt with him. He completely ignored me until one day he told me that he wasn't interested and I should stop bothering him. I did and he acted like nothing happened."

"Are you over him?"

"Yes, now I consider him a friend!"

"Sakura."

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Sasuke is a good guy, but he doesn't care for women. Find someone else!"

"…OK."

The car stopped in front of a door, the girls got out and someone took it to the garage. A man opened the door and the four girls entered the club.

Sakura hadn't been in such place before, but she could say that it was one of the best. S club was huge and it looked like a cave in the inside, with lots of colors and lights. Everyone was dancing in a music Sakura hadn't heard before and drinking alcohol.

Tenten caught Sakura's hand and led her to a table where they left their coats.

Sakura thought with a smirk what her father would have said if he knew where she was and what she was doing.

The four girls moved to the bar and thy ordered some shots. Then Hinata came to them wearing a really nice white strapless dress and took her shot.

Sakura never in her life had drunk alcohol. It burnt her throat and made her feel really hot. Hinata noticed.

"How do you feel, Sakura-chan? Do you like the place?"

"Yes!"

"Shikamaru!" Ino had seen a friend of hers and now he was coming to her.

"What do you want, Ino?"

"Shikamaru, have you met Sakura?"

"No."

"She is in our class." Hinata said and Sakura gave her hand.

"He was probably sleeping as always!"

"Is troublesome woman here, too? This is not a place for boxers, Temari."

"Are you afraid of getting bitten again, crybaby?"

"Women shouldn't be so violent."

"Men shouldn't sleep when someone is talking to them."

"The hell with that! Hinata, Neji said you go find him and he will get some shots for you."

"Thank…"

"Tell Neji to stick his shots in his ass!"

"Tenten!" Sakura couldn't understand why she hated Hinata's cousin that much. He wanted to buy them drinks and that was very kind.

Shikamaru left and Hinata turned to Tenten.

"You know we have to go to their table sometime,"

"You can go. Now let's dance!"

* * *

Sakura felt very tired after three hours of dancing and her throat was dry. Hinata guided them to her cousin's table and Sakura saw some known faces. Shikamaru was there, Naruto and Kiba and also the god himself…

Suddenly Sakura thought that the world was a happier place.

She sat down and all the boys stared at her. Naruto stood up and sat next to her.

"This is Sakura-chan, everyone!"

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Sakura, this is Neji…" Hinata's cousin nodded

"…you have met Shikamaru," he smiled to her

"…this is Kiba," Kiba smiled and said "hi"

"…Choji," a fat boy looked at her while eating chips

"…Shino," he was in her class too

"…and Sasuke."

"We have met."

"Hn." He was looking at her. Sakura blushed and felt that she knew him all her life. Sasuke thought that she was weird, the way she looked at him. What was it with this girl?

Sakura couldn't help staring at him. It was true that he didn't look at girls much. Next to their table a few older women were looking at him with lustful eyes. He avoided looking at them as much as he could.

He wore a black shirt and black pants and it was something dark in his eyes, too. Sakura felt the urge to get close to him and hug him.

Hinata came to the table and kissed her cousin on the cheek. Then she noticed Naruto sitting close with Sakura and her smile slipped out of her face. Naruto waved to her, but she sat next to Kiba, who casually put a hand on her shoulders. Sakura felt Naruto getting tense suddenly and smiled, Hinata knew how to drive a man crazy.

Ino didn't come to them; she was dancing with a stranger who was groping her in her ass. Temari was looking at them all the time, she was worried. She sat next to Shikamaru, who immediately rested his head on her shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

"Shikamaru, go take Ino from that pervert!"

"What? Why?"

"Can't you see what he is doing to her?"

"She doesn't seem to mind at all."

"She will tomorrow, if he rapes her."

"You can't rape the willing."

"You jerk," Temari hit him in the back of his head "she is almost drunk and she falls for every bastard makes a compliment to her!"

Shikamaru didn't get to answer because Tenten came with their coats. She threw them all over him and looked for a seat, but the only one left was next to Neji and he was purposely keeping it for her. Now he was smirking.

"What?"

"Won't you sit? There are some shots…"

"I think I told Shikamaru what you can do with your shots."

"How rude of you!"

"I would stay and kill you, but I promised a really cute guy that I would dance with him."

"What did you do to the poor creature and he took you for a girl?"

Tenten threw her purse in his face and left furious. Sakura thought that Neji looked a little disappointed although he was still smirking.

"Oh, my god!"

They all looked at Temari and then at the place where Ino was previously dancing. There was none there and they couldn't see Ino anywhere. Shikamaru stood up and started to look around.

"He took her!"

"Where?"

"Tenten, come here!"

"What are we going to do?"

They all decided to get out for a while and decide what they would do. Shikamaru and Choji asked the door man and he told them that he saw someone leaving with a girl to the park.

"Ok, guys, this is serious. We have to split up and find her quickly. Someone will go to the parking to wait in case she returns to the cars."

"Sakura will go, she doesn't know the place, and she may get lost."

"I don't know where the parking is."

"Sasuke, go with her. She doesn't know how to drive anyway!"

"Hn."

Sakura didn't understand how she ended alone with Sasuke in a dark empty parking. Sasuke was looking at his watch all the time and Sakura gasped; it was three in the morning.

"What?"

"It's three in the morning!"

"So?"

"I had never been out of the house this late."

Sasuke smirked and looked away, she was so weird. He didn't have the opportunity to watch her closely before, but now she had her eyes closed. She was probably sleepy. He felt like he was looking at a baby. She was so short, with small breasts and open lips, so innocent.

Suddenly, he noticed that she was trembling; it was probably too cold for her. Then he did something that he had never done before, he took off his jacket and threw it to her. It frightened her and she looked really surprised, but she put it on. It was so big for her that he couldn't suppress his laugh.

Sakura just thought that his laugh was beautiful.

* * *

Naruto was walking alone in the park, thinking about stupid Ino and how she managed to always get them in trouble. He was also thinking about stupid Kiba, that didn't take the stupid dog with him.

Where was Kiba anyway? He tried not to picture him together with Hinata in some dark corner, making out or worst fucking.

Were they together? Sasuke said that he was a coward not telling to Hinata what she had probably already understood, that he liked her.

But what if she liked Kiba?

He was lucky although, because she was right in front of him, standing in the moon light. Her long hair was sparkling and she looked like a fairy in her nice clothes.

She heard him walking and turned around scared, but he caught her hand and stopped her.

"Naruto-kun, thank God!"

And before he said anything she was hugging him. Naruto was stunned. He could feel her hands around his neck, her cheek touching his cheek and he soft breasts pressing on his abdomen.

Hinata tried to let go, but he had his hands around her waist and he wouldn't let her go away. The moment was so nice, that he was certain that Neji would come to ruin it, yelling at him and taking Hinata away.

He finally let her and she was so blushed, that anyone could understand how she felt. Anyone beside Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I was so scared! Please don't leave me alone again!"

_No, I won't._

* * *

His cell phone rang and Neji saw Shikamaru's number.

"Tell me good news."

"_We found her. He didn't do anything to her but she is __completely freaked out."_

"And the guy?"

"_Temari kicked his ass. I swear he is not going to do it again."_

"Ok."

"_We will take a cab to take her home. Tell everyone else and go home."_

"Got it."

Neji sent messages to everyone and he was ready to go home when he heard a scream from a very well known voice.

He ran quickly to that direction and saw an old guy running with his coat open and nothing in the inside. He decided not to follow him; he wasn't looking forward to see this guy's penis again.

The next thing he saw was a soaking wet Tenten getting out of the little lake in the center of the park. Her wet clothes were sticking to her skin and Neji stared for a while, fighting the urge to help her get rid of them.

"What are you looking at?"

"You are swimming in a lake with your clothes."

"I'm fine, you can go."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"I can handle it. He just surprised me."

"Is this the first time you see a male organ?"

"Go to hell, Hyuuga!"

"How will you react when you see mine?"

"I didn't know you had one."

He was really close to her now. Tenten could smell his breath.

"Wanna find out?" he whispered.

"Not really. Now that we found Ino let's go. I have to drive Temari's car."

She left him right there, when he was ready to kiss her.

* * *

Sasuke read the message and told Sakura that they found her and she was ok.

"Thank God!"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure!"

Sakura didn't understand the girls. He was perfect. And he looked like he really cared for her. His car was really nice. It smelled like him.

"Where is your home?"

"Eeemm…"

"What?"

"I don't remember which way we came here."

"Just tell me the address!"

"I don't know it; I always had a driver…"

She looked ready to cry.

"I will take you to my place."

* * *

**This time I am satisfied. Neji and Tenten have really filthy mouths, right? Sorry for the lack of shikatema and saino, but I will make it up to you!**

**Get ready for the first sasusaku night! Will Sasuke try anything naughty?**

**Review to find out!**

**zoikoiroi**


	4. Wtf?

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**4. WTF?**

Temari was standing in front of Ino's house, waiting for Shikamaru to come out. He would try to take her to her bedroom without her parents hear him and wake up. He saw him coming out and it was obvious that he did it.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping like a pig."

"I'm pretty impressed that you lost your sleep to help Ino!"

"Her father would hunt me and Choji down if she didn't get home."

"And now we have to walk."

"It was you who left the cab go."

"My house is not too far away. Will you walk me home?"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Of course not, crybaby!"

"Then I'll be going, because mine is this way."

"Bye."

She turned to go and he watched her back as she left. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel sleepy at all.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing right now. She was in a boy's house. Not to mention it was the God. He parked the car in the garage and she got out, still wearing his coat.

His house was huge. Sakura followed him to the entrance and he opened the door for her. She started to feel embarrassed. What if Sasuke's parents caught them? What was she going to say? That she didn't know where she lived?

None was in the hall. Sasuke pointed to the stairs and she started to move when the lights turned on and she froze in place.

"Is that a girl, Sasuke?"

She waited to see his father, but the boy in front of them was not that old. Sakura would sat that he was in college or a little older. He looked a little like Sasuke, but he wasn't as handsome. A brother maybe?

Sasuke smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't they say to you that I have to stay here as long as they are in New York to take care of you?"

"No and I don't need a nanny!"

"I can see! If you are in position to bring girls here at night, you have definitely grown up!"

"N-n-no, I'm not…" Sakura felt really embarrassed. That boy thought that she came here to sleep with Sasuke.

"She is just a friend and she can't go home tonight, so she is staying. Do you have any problem with that, Itachi?"

"Not really" he came closer and closer to her "I like beautiful girls around me…"

Sasuke started to climb the stairs and he pulled Sakura with him. He had caught her hand and she didn't even get to say goodnight to his brother.

Itachi waved to her and smiled to himself. His little brother was growing up.

Sasuke's room was really nice and a little messy. The colors were dark and there wasn't much light but it suited him. The bed big enough for two and Sakura hoped that he wouldn't let her alone in some room for visitors.

"Do you have a problem to stay here tonight? None of the other beds are ready."

"No problem… do you have and pajamas to give to me?"

He threw a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt to her and she went to change at the bathroom.

His bathroom was very clean. She wore the clothes and looked around in the bathroom. There were several pictures in the mirror. She could see his whole family, him with his brother only, two little kids –him and a little cute Naruto and some other people, smiling and waving. Not even one girl.

She got out and he was already in bed, leaving the left side for her. She blushed and quickly got under the mattress. Her heart was pounding so fast, that she was sure he would hear it. His smell was very strong in the bed, she couldn't take it.

Sasuke turned off the lights and he closed his eyes. It was the first time in his life sleeping in the same bed with a woman.

Sakura couldn't sleep. She was laying there, with her eyes open, looking at the sleeping form of the man beside her. He wasn't snoring at all. It was her first time watching someone sleep. He looked so peaceful in his dream.

She couldn't bare it anymore. She raised her head and touched his cheek with her lips. Then she kissed his nose, his forehead, his neck and she lowered herself to his lips. She stayed like this for a few moments and then she removed her lips from his mouth.

That was her first kiss.

She smiled to his sleeping form and put her head on his shoulder. And she fell asleep like that, embracing him.

* * *

Tenten was alone in her bedroom when she heard the bip sound of the new message. She opened he phone and red.

FROM NEJI:

Did you manage to dry yourself?

He was making fun of her! Did he know how scary it is to have a naked erect man attacking you from behind? It was normal that she fell in that lake!

FROM TENTEN:

Leave me alone, asshole!

FROM NEJI:

What a bad mood! Someone should really fuck you…

FROM TENTEN:

Your boyfriend fucks you everyday and you are still an asshole.

FROM NEJI:

Tomorrow you will regret what you said…

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed when she entered the classroom was that half of the seats were empty. It was a common thing for Okutoku, but Sakura seemed like a good student, why wasn't she there?

Naruto was also absent, Sasuke too, Shikamaru wasn't sleeping at his usual position and most of her friends were not there. Neji got in and sat in his usual seat.

"Tell your stupid friend to come and find me at the lab during the break."

Hinata sat down and thought that she shouldn't have come at school that morning.

So boring! Temari would definitely be in her school, but they were not in the same class. Ino would be at home, sleeping. Tenten…

What did Neji want her?

* * *

Sakura woke up next to a sleeping Sasuke. It took her a while to remember what happened last night and why she was there. She looked at Sasuke with sweetness and then she saw the clock.

"Nnnnnooooo….!!!"

Sasuke immediately woke up and asked her what happened.

"It is nine thirty! We lost school and…"

"Is this why you are screaming? Are you stupid?"

"They are going to call our parents…"

"They never do! Do…"

At this point the door opened with force and a semi-naked Itachi came in.

"What happened?"

"Go dress up!" he was wearing only his boxers and Sakura had immediately covered herself as if she was naked.

"What did you do to her, Sasuke?"

"Me? She just waked me up because she saw the time!"

"Oh! I thought you raped her or something like that…"

"N-n-no, he didn't do anything to me all night…"

"You had a girl in your bed and slept? When I was your age…"

"Out!"

Sasuke looked mad. Itachi got out of the room and Sakura looked scared. Sasuke sent her a glare and stood up.

"You can dress up and go. The school is right next to the house. I'm sure you can find your way home from there."

* * *

Hinata decided to take the rest of the day off. Even the teachers were bored today. She took her bag, went to the cafeteria, found the girls and informed them for her plans. She also gave Tenten Neji's message which she ignored.

As she left the school, she saw the familiar pink hair right in front of him. Sakura was alone in front of the school gate, wearing her last night clothes and looking really tired and sad.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the way back home."

"What happened to you?"

She explained everything to her during the next hour, which they spent in a café next to school, taking breakfast. Hinata was impressed. Sasuke was not the person that would let you sleep in his bed and kiss him goodnight. Did he like Sakura?

It was obvious that the girl had fell from his looks at the beginning, but now it started to get serious.

"…and then he started yelling like crazy and told to find my way home alone! What did I do to him?"

She looked ready to cry, she was desperate! Hinata felt sorry for her and she tried to explain.

"It was not your fault. I have heard that he is always competing with his older brother. He didn't like the fact that he was judging him and thought that he was better."

"But he was so nice to me!"

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke?"

"I kissed him in his sleep last night!"

"Then go back there and make him apologize."

"I will!" And she left.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were hanging out in the living room. Itachi noticed that little Sasuke had and a really bad mood and thought about the girl that left that morning.

"About Sakura…"

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Leave me alone!"

"So you do."

"I don't. I don't care for women."

"Maybe you should, Sasuke. Women are the meaning of life. You will stop being so moody after a good fuck."

"Sakura is not…"

"Sakura is really nice and she obviously likes you. Take advantage of it!"

"Don't want to."

Itachi was ready to argue, but a maid came in and informed that there was a girl in the door, asking for Sasuke

He was surprised. After what he told her that morning, he expected her to stop talking to him for a while and be angry.

But she was standing right in front of the entrance with a determined look in her face.

"You didn't find your way home?"

"I did, but I wanted to tell you that you are a rude, arrogant and insensitive asshole and are not supposed to treat a woman like that because she woke up and told your brother that you didn't rape her."

Sasuke was confused. "You came in my house to insult me?"

"I thought that you were a nice guy at first, but you are as bad to the girls as people say. It's not my fault that you are jealous of your brother."

Now he was mad. He pushed her and her back hit the hard wooden door. He had to hands on the both sides of her head and his face was so close she could smell his fresh breath.

"If I am that bad why did you kiss me last night?"

"Y-y-you were asleep!" She tried to look for a way out but he was not letting go.

"And do you like to kiss someone who is asleep? Is it nice?"

"N-n-nooo…"

"I think it is better to kiss someone when he is awake… you can feel more…"

"Sor…"

She didn't manage to complete the sentence because Sasuke was already kissing her with so much passion that she was melting in his mouth. It wasn't like the kiss she gave him. This time her mouth was open and his tongue was exploring her inner region. Her hands found their way to his back and hugged him as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke didn't intend to kiss her. He was angry with her, but when he approached her his mind shut down and the only thing he could think of was her intoxicating smell. Then he just couldn't move away from his mouth…

"Hem hem!"

They both froze and Sakura saw Itachi behind Sasuke's back, looking at them with a smirk in his face.

"Go get a room, guys…"

* * *

Tenten was standing in front of the lab's door. She knew Neji was inside and the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him, but if she didn't go, he would think that he was afraid of him.

Neji was always teasing her, hitting her, making fun of her and generally being Neji. From the time she stupidly confessed to him, he was always looking down at her. This had to be stopped.

The truth was that Neji was perfect. He was good at studies, sports, business, he had dated hundreds of girls and he was as handsome as a god. And she was nothing. But he was always close to her, paying attention to her as if she was a worthy rival.

She opened the door and it was dark, none was there. Did he trick her as usual?

The door behind her closed and it frightened her to death. There, in the dark she could see the figure of the one and only Hyuuga Neji and he was waiting for her. Tenten was really scared, his face was cold and determined as if he was going to murder her. He locked the door and then she ran.

He chased all over the lab, between tables and chairs and she even tried to reach a window but he was faster. He caught her and he had so much force that they both fell on the floor and he was on top of her.

His dream since he learned what sex is.

Tenten found it hard to breath. "What do you want? What?"

Neji didn't want to scare her. She was precious to him but also so dumb, she could use a lesson.

"Can't you say?"

"What did you think of this time, you sick bastard?"

"Nothing really. You just usually say that I'm gay so I had to think of a way to prove you different."

"How?"

Neji didn't have the intention to continue talking with her. He was already painfully hard just from looking at her angry and helpless on the floor. He raised himself a little and with both hands loosened her tie and ripped her shirt of her.

Tenten understood what he had in mind and started to yell for help and cover her chest. Neji didn't mind at all. He covered her mouth with one hand and with the other tied her hands in the leg of a table with her tie.

Tenten looked with anticipation as he stared to her chest. Did he find it too small for his likings? He removed her bra and realization hit her, he was going to rape her in a lab to punish her for her gay comments.

Neji was focused on her boobs when he felt wetness in his hand and looked to her face. What he saw socked him even more. Tenten was crying silent tears as he was touching her boobs. She probably was a virgin and he had scared her. He moved his hand from her mouth and untied her hands.

Tenten didn't scream. She sat first, then with one hand covered her chest and with the other slapped him with as much force as she could manage.

Neji was ready to apologize, but she pushed him, stood up and left running.

He had yet to deal with his remaining hard-on, which she caused him. And then he saw her light blue bra, which she forgot in her hurry.

This was definitely going to help.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**I would love to hear your opinion and your suggestion for the ending.**

**zoikoiroi**


	5. I won't say I love you

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**5. ****I WON'T SAY I LOVE YOU**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking without a destination. He was thinking that he should apologize and tell that this would never happen again, but truth was he wanted it to happen again. He liked her, she was nice and the kiss made him feel a whole bunch of new things. What was wrong with it?

Sakura searched and found his hand and then she held her as she walked in the streets. The problem was that he wasn't romantic or gentleman and he didn't know how to treat a girl. If she wanted long calls, words of love, sunsets and things like that it was impossible for him to satisfy her.

"This is my house!"

She unlocked the gate and stood for a while smiling to him.

"Do you want to come in, Sasuke-kun."

"No."

She smiled again, raised on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was enough to change his mind though and the next moment he closed the gate behind him and he was kissing her again.

Sasuke wasn't used to such things, but his tongue seemed to move on its own in her mouth. The kiss became heated again and he pushed her against the door. His hands were touching her all over.

Sakura was melting. She couldn't think of anything, she was just really happy. It continued for several minutes, until she felt a hand touching her butt.

Sasuke was overwhelmed of the passion, but he felt her stiffen with his touch. Was it too soon for touching? He let go of her and she looked terrified.

Sasuke muttered "sorry" and then he opened the gate and left her alone, thinking of what she had just done.

* * *

Temari decided to visit Ino after school. Hinata had left, tenten suddenly disappeared and now she was alone and looking for some company. She droved to Ino's house, parked and got inside. She went right to Ino's bedroom and opened the door to close it after a second. The only one inside was Shikamaru and he was naked, wearing only his boxers.

"Hey, you can come in now."

"What happened here?"

"I broke one bottle of perfume and I smelled like a garden, so I decided to wash my clothes."

"Where is Ino?"

"She was hysterical and went for shopping with Choji. She told to wait here, but she won't come back anytime soon."

"Yeah, I know how Ino shops."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see how she is doing after last night."

"She remembers nothing and she doesn't care at all. She is as troublesome as ever."

Temari couldn't suppress he laugh. And Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I'm here all this time and you hadn't said your favorite word even once."

"Not everything is troublesome."

"No way!"

Her laugh was really nice and he was sitting really close to her, ready to…

"How is your boyfriend?"

"He is fine, studying in college. I haven't seen him since summer."

Then…is it ok?

"You wore your t-shirt wrong." She pointed to his chest where she could see the letters. He didn't really mind, but she caught it with both hands and pulled it. He raised his hands to help her take it off him and he was again naked in front of her.

Shikamaru was a clever man. He knew she was attracted to him from the beginning, but he hesitated and someone else asked her out. But now her boyfriend was far away and she hadn't have sex in a while, so…

She gave the shirt back to him but he didn't wear it. He pushed her to lay on Ino's bed and position himself on top of her.

Temari was aware of the fact she had a boyfriend and Ino could come back any moment, but he was so hot on top of her and she waited for this a long time. Even when she was with her boyfriend in bed, she thought of him making love to her.

Shikamaru knew it was his only chance.

About an hour later they were both panting naked on Ino's bed. Shikamaru was holding her lightly close to him and she didn't stop looking at him at all.

She was in pain down there; he didn't go easy on her. They waited too long to lose time with hands and mouths. He just took her over and over again, until his dick couldn't get hard any more. His cum was everywhere, they would have to wash the sheets before Ino found them.

But they couldn't ruin this moment yet.

* * *

The night was cold and soundless. Hinata was alone in her balcony with her phone in her hands. Her father was sleeping downstairs and it was as if he wanted to let her free for once to dream about a Romeo climbing to her balcony and tell her words of love.

And then she started to think about strong hands, and heated kisses and other things like that, when the phone rang.

She picked it up embarrassed and it was Sakura on the line.

"_Hinat__a-chan, is that you?"_

"Yes, sweetie, did you find that Uchiha iceberg?"

"_Yes, and I melted him."_

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Last night when he was asleep I kissed him and he wasn't asleep because he saw me and then he kissed me back, but I was awake and he was awake and it was like making out I think and his brother…"_

"Sasuke kissed you?"

"_Yes, twice!"_

"Oh, my god!"

"_First in his house, when his brother caught us and then in my house, because he_ walked me home, but…"

"Did something bad happen?"

"_I stopped him, because he did something… he __kinda…"_

"Did he grope you?"

"_N-n-no, I mean… something like that… he touched my b-butt as we kissed…"_

"I don't believe it. We thought that he had no testosterone and he is like that with girls?"

"_He left right after that."_

"Maybe he is not that experienced with girls after all. He probably likes you."

"_Do you think so?"_

"Wait to see how he will react tomorrow."

"_Ok, goodnight, Hinata-chan!"_

"Goodnight…"

That was unbelievable! Hinata had to tell someone quickly. She called Tenten but she didn't answer and then she called Temari.

Temari picked it up and Hinata started.

"Sasuke kissed Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, the coldest man alive. What else more exciting could happen?"

"I did it with Shikamaru in Ino's house this morning."

"What?"

"I went there to check on her and I ended up fucking with him in her bed."

"I don't believe it."

"Me neither!"

"How was it?"

"Oh, Hinata, it was perfect, like a dream. I couldn't stop myself."

"Temari, I know you liked him at the beginning, but I thought that you forgot about him when you started dating Kabuto."

"I thought so, too. What am I going to do?"

"Temari you know I don't like kabuto, he is dangerous. He will not like it if he finds out."

"Hinata, he is a nice guy."

"No, he isn't. He is in a gang and his friends are criminals. Don't tell him about Shikamaru."

"I agree with that, but… Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Be careful!"

_This is __not going to end well._

* * *

Tenten was in her bed for hours, but she couldn't sleep. Neji almost raped her and she got turned on. Was this normal? He was such a pervert and again she liked him so much!

There was a light noise and she was scared again. Then she heard it again and again and she understood that someone threw little rocks to her window. She knew who he was and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him again tonight.

Neji's house was right next to her and he only had to jump some bushes to get right below her balcony. The dogs knew him and they didn't bark.

Tenten opened her door and got out in the cold air. As she looked below, she saw the one she was expecting.

"Go away, Hyuuga. You are not welcome!"

"Come on, Tenten! I have something to return to you." And he showed to her a blue bra, which she immediately recognized. She jumped down furious and tried to take it from him, but he was faster. With one hand he pushed her on the wall and now she couldn't move.

"How dare you doing this to me in my own garden?"

"I didn't want to freak you out at school…"

"Shut up!"

"I was just playing…"

"I don't want to hear!"

"I am sorry!"

She stopped struggling and looked at him with big eyes. Did he say what she thought she heard?"

"Can I have my bra back?"

"No."

"Give it back!"

"I will use it to prove to the school that you fancy me."  
"I don't!"

"Then what can you give to me in exchange?"

"What do you want?"

"I want a kiss!"

"No way!"

"Goodnight…"

"Wait!"

He was looking at her with that stupid –delicious, smexy- smirk. Tenten had kissed boys before, but now it was him and he would make fun of her. It should be perfect.

He was standing there like a statue. Tenten put her hands behind her back and tried not to touch any place of his body except from his lips.

"Let me show you how people kiss."

Tenten didn't even try to protest. He raised her up and put his hands on her hips to keep her firmly pressed to his body. She had two hands around his neck and fireworks were flashing in her head. She started to feel him harden against her butt and started to feel wetness between her legs. She pointed to her room and Neji carried her there without taking his lips from hers.

He knew it was her first time and he had to be gentle, but she didn't care. As soon as it was him, she could have done against that wall.

She knew she belonged there from the beginning. Neji was the one since kindergarten and it was only normal that it was his mouth on her mouth, his hands touching the most private parts of her body.

There was some pain, but he eased her pain with being very gentle and caring. That was heaven. Neji had slept with hundreds of experienced and lustful women, but his ecstasy was caused from those shy virgin touches of her.

It was dawn when he left hr sleeping naked in her bed to return home. He knew it was a little harsh to leave her, but this was Tenten and he shouldn't scare her. Her body never looked more beautiful than this morning, with his sex marks all over it.

It belonged to him.

* * *

The next morning all the girls decided not to go to class and stay at the changing room instead. Sakura told them what happened to her, Temari said her story, but Tenten didn't say anything. She had let Neji fuck her, as he did to all the others and now she felt stupid and embarrassed. She decided to hide it and forget it. He could go to hell.

"This is why Shikamaru washed my sheets! That jerk didn't tell me you came. I don't believe it! How am I supposed to sleep on that bed again when I know that you two had heated animalistic sex there?"

"Ino!"

"And little asexual Sasuke, who didn't know where his dick was, trying to deflower a virgin? What will you do Sakura?"

"I will wait to see how he treats me and then I will try to see him alone again."

"Ohhh, someone is in love!"

"Sorry, but Temari has the big problem here."

"Hinata, don't start."

"You cheated on Kabuto. If he finds out you and Shikamaru will be in serious danger. What are you going to do?"

"I cannot break up with him by phone. I'll wait for Christmas and then I'll tell him without mentioning Shikamaru at all."

"That's the better you can do. Now let's go to do some studying."

Back in the class it was Kakashi's homeroom and everyone was doing whatever they wanted. Sakura thought was pretending to study while trying to see if Sasuke looked at her. He didn't. He was stupidly looking in front of him, where nothing was. She fought the urge to throw her bag to his head.

Hinata had serious trouble. Kiba was all over her, trying to talk to her, hug her and kiss her. She was trying to study, but he took her notebook and continued to annoy her. Naruto, sitting next to Sasuke, didn't take his eyes of them. As the bell rang, he kissed Hinata on the cheek and left to find Akamaru, who was outside.

Naruto stood up and then sat in Kiba's seat, right in front of Hinata.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, I see you can talk."

"What?"

"I thought that you suffered some serious brain damage after that dog kissed you!"

"You mean Kiba-kun?"

"But I can see that you like it when he licks you."

"Kiba-kun is very nice."

"Yes, he is a very nice pet."

"At least he is brave and tells what he feels."

Sakura tried to be invisible.

"Kiba is a jerk and you know it. You can't possibly like him!"

"It's not your business what I feel and for whom!"

"I just want the best for you as a friend."

"This is why you came here to insult Kiba?"

"I came here because Sasuke told me to give a note to Sakura."

"Then you don't care if I hook up with Kiba."

"You won't because you don't like Kiba."

"How do you know who I like?"

"Mmm, guys, sorry to interrupt you, but Sasuke gave you something for me, right?"

"Oh, yes."

Naruto gave her a little piece of paper and continue to argue with Hinata. Sakura opened it and red.

_Wait for me after school. Sasuke_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Review!!!**

**zoikoiroi**


	6. Are you my boyfriend?

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**6. ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND?**

Sasuke was standing against the wall and waiting for her. She could see him from a distance, but wasn't brave enough to go there. Did he want to tell her to forget?

Sakura saw with fear that an older woman with a car stopped and tried to flirt with him and decided to go and claim what was hers.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to get in the car and show me the way?"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his back to the lady and saw her coming to him, looking very angry. The car left and she followed with her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who asked me for directions."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"She was asking you to get in the car?"

"So?"

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know her."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Well, excuse me, I have to go…"

He caught her hand and pulled her back to his embrace.

"I can walk you home, Sakura."

They walked holding hands like that till her house. They talked about everything and laughed with their friends all the time. Sasuke apologized for the day before, but since she was with him, she really didn't care.

"You really didn't know her?"

"Are you a little jealous?"

Sakura rose on her toes and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I am very jealous and you have to be all mine if you want me!"

"I"-kiss-"am"-kiss-"not"-kiss-"your"-kiss-"property,"-kiss-"you"-kiss-"are"-kiss-"mine…"

"I like that."

"We are here."

They reached her house and Sakura felt unable to let him leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Hn."

"You cannot use this word all the time."

"I can. Where is your room?"

"Come on. Let's go upstairs!"

* * *

Sasuke thought that he had never been in a girl's room before. It was so …pink! How did she live in there? It was the exact opposite from his, full of light and color. There were flowers everywhere and her closet was as big as their classroom. He felt uncomfortable in this environment, so he went out to the balcony and sat on the little sofa that was there.

"Oh, here you are! I thought you left."

She had changed her uniform into a light pink dress with white ribbons and she looked like candy. He pulled her to him and sat her on his lap. That made her blush and look even cuter.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'd rather have you."

"I can't order that from the cook."

"Who said anything about the cook?"

His kisses were less rough now, like he wanted to taste her in his mouth. Things started to heat up and she started to feel really good, when…

"Miss, what do you want for dinner?"

She stood up furious and yelled to the cook to make whatever she wanted and never bother her again, but when she return to him he looked angry.

"How are you talking like that to her?"

"…She interrupted us."

"So? She didn't know what we were doing and she was just doing her job!"

"She is just a cook."

"Are you serious? She is human like you and she has feelings. She probably hates you if you treat her like that."

"I…"

"You think that you are superior, but she treats a lot better than you do."

Sakura looked ready to cry. Was he too harsh to her? He took her to his lap again.

"Come here! I will teach you everything as long as we are together."

"Are we together?"

"We are not?"

Sakura smiled and kissed him again.

"Sakura, I will make you a woman. Let's go apologize to that cook and help her make dinner."

* * *

Shikamaru was the happiest man alive as he held her naked close to his body, laying in his own bed that would smell of her from now on. It was such a disturbance when her phone rang and she stood up to look for it. As she saw the name on the screen, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him apologetically.

"Yes?"

Shikamaru was angry. He knew who was in the line and she would answer it in front of him?

"I am still at school."

No, you are in my house and I just gave a nice fuck, Temari.

"I miss you, too."

That was too much. He could understand that she didn't want to break up through phones, but he was there and could hear.

He pushed her to lay on the bed and he was on top of her. She looked terrified and tried to stop him, but he suddenly put two fingers in her pussy and she went off like a pocket.

"No, I am listening."

Truth was that she didn't get what he was saying to her. She was too busy, trying not to moan, as she felt his fingers moving in her.

"I…I love you, too."

Shikamaru took his fingers out of her and replaced them with something bigger and harder. This was not going to end well. He started thrusting in her, as Kabuto told her something stupid about college.

"I have to go. Bye."

She would have to explain that later and she had no idea what to say, but he couldn't think anything with a jealous Shikamaru riding her anyway.

* * *

Sasuke sat on her bed as she showed him pictures of her and her old friends. This was utterly boring, until she reached some vacation pictures that showed her in all types of little bikinis.

"Oh, I will take that one!"

"Why?"

"You look pretty good in that tiny piece of cloth."

"It's not that tiny!"

"It is. You would look like a slut if you actually had breasts."

Sakura angrily punched his shoulder.

"This was taken two years ago and I had breasts."

"Come on!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Every man likes big breasts."

_So you don't like me?"_

She stood up and undid the buttons in the front of her dress to revile a white bra and a lot of cleavage. He was stunned, never had seen a girl's breasts before.

"Am I good enough?"

She looked ready to cry. What was wrong with that woman? Could she not see what she was doing to him?

Sasuke stood up as well and pulled her to him with so much force that they both fell on the bed. She was on top of him and he was kissing her again. She understood that she made him horny by showing her breasts, because his hands were all over again. She didn't really mind, as soon as he wanted her.

They rolled on the bed and now he was on top of her. Her lips were already bruised from his passion and now one hand found its way to her breast and squeezed it lightly. That frightened her so much that she pushed him away and Sasuke fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He stood up and looked at her confused.

"Why do you react like that?"

"I'm not used to…"

"We are together. It's normal to touch each other, right?"

"But it is too soon! I had never even kissed someone in my life…"

"Don't be such a baby. Every couple does that and… you saw me your breasts, Sakura! I thought that you wanted this."

"I don't! Please, don't put so much pressure on me!"

"Ok, I can wait!" _Can't I?_

* * *

"Hinata!"

She was ready to return home, when Naruto came running to her.

"What is it?"

"Come on, you can't be still mad at me because I insulted that dog!"

"What is it?"

"They brought some mice for biology class and Kakashi told me to feed them. Do you know what they eat?"

"I don't know. Cheese maybe?"

"Can you help?"

"Sure."

Naruto was not going to let the opportunity to impress her. She was in his mind since she came in that school and there were many people there that wanted her in their bed. She looked so sweet as she fed the mice that he approached her from behind and hugged her shoulders

She was surprised, why did he do that? But she appreciated his heat and his smell anyway.

"Hinata, will you come to my party on Friday?"

"Mmm, sure, why not?"

"Everyone is invited, but I wanted to tell you first."

And with that he left her alone in the biology class to watch the mice and think what he just said.

* * *

Tenten was lost. She didn't know where she was at the town and it started to rain. After school she had left running and then she walked and walked until her legs couldn't move anymore. She had spent the day trying to avoid him and she did it, but now she was alone, lost and soaking wet. She had to find a cab.

She saw one and tried to catch it, but it only threw more water on her. She was ready to yell to him, when she heard a loud deep laugh, which she knew very well.

Right behind her Hyuuga Neji looked at her through the open window of his car.

"Come on in!"

She just turned her back to him and continued to walk to the unknown, even though her mind screamed to get into that car. She was freezing and exhausted, but she still had some dignity left.

"Don't be a child!"

She was strong. She wouldn't even look at him again after what he did to her. He was offering help only to make her feel even worst.

"Do you like the rain that much?"

Tenten went to the other side of the road to stop hearing him, but he was really clever.

"I thought you like it when I fucked you last night?"

He was yelling and she froze like a statue as she heard to women laughing and pointing at them. She couldn't take it anymore. She just fell in the wet road and started to cry like a baby.

It was weird to see strong and indepented Tenten, always ready to fight, crying from exhaustion and humiliation.

Neji got out in the rain and approached her carefully. He carried her bridal style to the car and made her sit and fasten her seatbelt. He got in, too, and took her home.

He couldn't take her to her home, so he went right to the Hyuuga mansion. It would be empty at this time of the day and Hinata's room was far away from his. No one would see them.

By the time he made it home, she was fast asleep in her seat and looked very peaceful, so he didn't want to wake her up. He carried her to his room and put her in his bed. Then he noticed that she was still very wet and she would catch a cold at this rate. He unbuttoned her shirt and tried to take it out, but a hand rose and slapped him right on his face.

"What the fuck?"

She still had her eyes closed, but her cheeks were blushed and she could talk.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pervert!"

"I-I…"

"What are you doing to me in my sleep?"

"Hey! I was just trying to take you r wet clothes off."

She was now fully awake and furious.

"Are you something to me, so you can see me naked?"

"What are you saying?"

"You are not relative or boyfriend and you have no right on this body."

He was confused. Had she forgotten that night they spent together? He was her first and he should be the most important man in her life, and she said to him that he was nobody! She could drive him crazy!

"I have seen your body before."

"You had no right to do that either and I'm trying to forget about it."

That somehow hurt more that her slap.

"Forget? I was your first!"

"This is because I wanted my first time to be special and it wasn't anything even close to it!"

"You didn't like it?" Neji was ready to pound her on that bed to change her mind, but her answer made him freeze.

"I am not one of the thousands that sleep with you and than get dumped. I believe that this is something you are supposed to do with your boyfriend and only. Are you my boyfriend?"

He was stunned. There have been a lot of women in his life that wanted him in a relationship, but they were just for sex and nothing else. There were a few that were really important, his mother and aunt, Hinata and Hanabi. And Tenten. She wasn't just for sex, but was she for a relationship?

Tenten quickly misjudged his silence and stood up, wanting only to leave before her tears would burst.

"Then you have no right to lay a finger on me again,"

She left looking completely calm and uncaring, but as the door close Neji for sure heard a light snob.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for the reviews people!**

**zoikoiroi**


	7. Boys have only one thing in mind

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**7. BOYS HAVE ONLY ONE THING IN MIND**

Sakura couldn't believe how fun sleepovers were. She had been in sleepovers before, but her old friends only looked at each other's clothes and watched movies. It wasn't like that in Ino's house.

They watched a movie, ate snacks, danced with loud music and now they were all together in Ino's bed and chatted about the most interesting issue in this world, boys.

**Ino: **"I can't believe that Naruto invited you personally to his party and said that he wanted to tell you first! Did he finally find his courage?"

**Temari: **"He is definitely confessing on Friday."

**Hinata: **"You think?"

**Ino: **"He is obviously jealous. The befriend-Kiba-to-motivate-Naruto plan I thought was genius!"

**Tenten: **"What are you going to do with Kiba anyway? He seems ready to ask you out, too."

**Hinata: **"It's a pity, because he is a very nice guy, but I like Naruto-kun since the day I met him and I can't do anything about that. I don't want to hurt him."

**Ino:**"Let Hinata in her love triangle and move to the big issue of the night. Sasuke and Sakura are a couple! He said that they are together!"

**Temari****: **"Does he treat you nicely, Sakura?"

**Sakura:**"He is actually very nice. I mean, it's still very hard for him to actually talk and he is not very romantic, but we have a great time together! He is an amazing kisser…"

**Ino:**"Why don't you want to have sex with him?"

**Hinata:**"Ino, Sakura is right. It is too soon!"

**Sakura:**"He said he would wait."

**Ino:**"Who cares about him? It's you I am talking about. You don't know what you are missing! Sasuke is veeery talented!

**Temari:**"And how do you know? I don't remember you having sex with him."

**Ino:**"I used to spy on the boys after P.E. and Sasuke has one of the biggest…"

**Hinata:**"INO!"

**Sakura:**"I don't want to hear about penises!"

**Ino:**"It was a very nice pass time. I learned a lot about boys like this. Don't you want to learn?"

**Tenten:**"Not really."

**Temari:**"I know enough about the only penis I care about."

**Ino:**"Oh, yes, that is a nice one!"

**Temari:**"One more word about my man and you are going to regret being born."

**Hinata:**"Someone is very in love!"

**Sakura:**"Are we talking about Shikamaru?

**Ino:**"That geek told not to interfere and hadn't come to my room since the day they screwed up in there. I guess the sight of my bed will turn him on!"

**Tenten:**"Boys don't talk about their sex life with their friends, especially when their friends are girls."

**Temari:**"And how would you know anything about sex and boys?

**Tenten:**"All my life most of my friends were boys. I know their way of thinking and I like it better than yours."

**Hinata:**"You mean that you wouldn't tell us if you had sex? I would tell you the next moment!"

**Ino:**"No, she wouldn't. I first thought I was wrong at school, but now I saw it again and I'm sure that she has a hickey on her neck!"

**Tenten:**"Whaaat? I have no…"

**Temari:**"Yes, I can tell! Someone marked his territory here!"

**Sakura:**"Is it bad? Does it hurt?"

**Ino:**"OH, Sakura, you are so stupid! Tell Sasuke to make me favor and fuck you as soon as possible! This is evidence that someone was sucking and biting her neck! And who would that be by the way?

**Tenten:**"N-n-no one…"

**Temari:** "Did you give yourself o hickey?"

**Hinata:**"I can't believe that you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend?"

**Sakura:**"Why did he bite you?"

**Ino:**"Ignore that virgin question and tell us who he is."

**Tenten:**"He-is-someone-I-met-at-the-club-the-other-day-and-he-asked-me-out-and-I-said-yes-and-we-went-on-a-date-and-it-kinda-ended-up-like-this."

**Temari:**"Good job!"

**Hinata:**"When are we meeting him?"

**Tenten:**"I will ask him to come to Naruto's party at Friday."

**Hinata:**"Oh, my God! What am I going to wear?

**Sakura:**"You can all come to my closet at Friday after school to choose. I have a thousand pieces and I had never worn most of them."

**Ino:**"Sounds like plan! But I can't believe that I will be the only one without a boyfriend at that party!"

**Temari:**"Maybe you will find something there!"

**Sakura:**"Sasuke will bring a cousin of his with him and he told me they kinda look alike. Are you interested?"

**Ino:**"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Thursday was not a good day for Sakura. She hadn't studied all week and she couldn't understand a thing at school. She had forgotten that it was a real school and she still had to study. Sensei gave them a test at chemistry and she didn't remember a thing. She was very tired after school and she had to study if she wanted to go to that party the next day.

"Hey!"

Sasuke was waiting for her after school as usual and she suddenly felt better. But then she reminded herself that she had homework to do.

As she moved to the gate a big boy stopped her way with his hand and smirked to her. She noticed that he had his lips, nose, ears, brows and tongue pierced and that frightened like hell.

"Do you want a ride, baby?"

"N-n-no…"

"Come on! I will take good care of you."

His hand was suddenly around her waist and she had no power to stop him as he dragged her away.

"She said she didn't want to. Let go of her!"

Right in front of her stood her prince charming, who saw it all and came to save her. He was not as tall as the other one, but it was clear that he didn't want to face him.

"Move out of my way, Uchiha. My girl can't wait for me."

"I'm pretty sure that you talk for my girl and she doesn't give a fuck for you."

The big person let go of his grip and he was ready to kick Sasuke's butt, but as Sakura left his grip, she ran to Sasuke and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. It surprised him, but he hugged her too, anyway.

"_Please, let's go Sasuke-kun, let's go. He is going to hit you."_

She tried to whisper, but the opponent heard her and started to laugh like hell.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke-kun…?"

He didn't manage to say another word. Sasuke was already over him and he gave him a strong punch with his right hand that left him on the ground. Sakura was scared to death and she thought that he was dead, but he was fine.

Sasuke looked calm. He took her by hand and they left to her house.

"What did you do to him? Is he alright? Should we call an ambulance?"

"Sakura, calm down!"

She looked ready to burst into tears. Sasuke put a hand around her waist and felt her trembling.

"Sakura, did I scare you? I'm sorry; I just wanted to protect you…"

"What is wrong with this school? Why is everyone so violent? Why did this guy want to beat me? What did I do to him?"

"He didn't want to beat you?"

"He pulled me to his car…?"

"He wanted to rape you."

"WHAT?"

"Are you that oblivious? Didn't you see that you turned him on?"

"How did I do that?"

"The same way you are doing to me."

"Do you want to rape me?"

"Of course not! But I want to have sex with you."

"Why?"

"You are my girlfriend. You should be happy that I want you."

"Do you want to bite my neck?"

"Where did this come from?

"Yesterday Tenten had a bruise on her neck and she told us that her boyfriend bitted her!"

"Since when Tenten has a boyfriend?"

"A while now! They will come together to Naruto's party. I want to meet him, but do you think he will bite me as well?"

They were in front of her house and Sakura stopped, turned and looked straight at him. He looked amused by her comment, trying hard to stop his laugh.

"Sakura, I have so much to teach you."

She didn't manage to protest and his lips were already on her neck. The thin skin there got incredibly hot and she started to tremble. Sasuke felt her melt under his kiss and he started to suck lightly, wanting to leave a hickey on her as well.

Weird sounds escaped Sakura's throat and she completely surrendered to that new mind-blowing sensation.

He finally satisfied his hunger and bitted lightly the skin, making her moan even louder. Finally he made a step behind to look at her, all shy and embarrassed.

"Biting necks is not only a vampire's habit. You can bite me, too, if you want. It's not a bad thing. Didn't it feel good?"

Sakura just nodded, too embarrassed to actually agree with him.

_Tell Sasuke to make me a favor and fuck you._

Sasuke would teach her a lot pleasurable things, if she let him.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Yes, mother!"

"We are leaving now. Dad is in the car. We'll be back on Sunday. Don't ruin the house, don't bring girls, don't stay out late and be careful. Sasuke, take care of him as always."

"Hn."

"Come kiss your mother."

"Muuum! The boys are here!"

Uzumaki Kushina smirked at her only son's protest, grabbed his chin and kissed both his cheeks, leaving him tomato red colored. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru suppressed their laugh and waved at her as she left. Naruto quickly returned into his usual loud and obnoxious self.

"Ok! Party time!"

"The party is tomorrow, dobe."

"Let's party here right now."

"Sorry, but I have to go." Shikamaru stood up.

"To Temari, I guess?"

"Yes."

"Be careful, Shikamaru. If anyone see you and tell Kabuto, you are dead."

Shikamaru just waved and left, but Neji knew that this was not going to end well. Temari's boyfriend was a part of Orochimaru's gang and they were very dangerous. It was known that they had killed before.

"You should be careful, Neji."

"Why?"

"It's not wise to play with a girl that already has a boyfriend."

"What do you mean, Uchiha?"

"I mean that people saw you with Tenten in the lab. Genma told me that she even slapped you."

Neji was ready to tell him that she wasn't that aggressive at her house and they had a good time together, but then he remembered something and his smile slipped off his face.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Sakura told me. They will come together at the party."

"Anyone mentioned my party?"

Naruto came at the room with some beers only to see Neji leaving running, looking pale and angry.

"What did you do to him, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"I will pretend that I understood what happened to him, because I wanted to talk to you about something that he doesn't need to know."

"His cousin?"

"Yes! I invited her to the party and she will come."

"So?"

"I think I will say it tonight."

"You say that every time we meet her and you never do."

"Tonight I will."

"You are late."

"Why?"

"Kiba said that he is going to ask her out tonight."

"He will get my girl in my party?"

"You still have time."

"What if she likes him?"

"You'll never know unless you ask, dobe."

"Tonight is the night."

* * *

Neji was at Tenten's house within minutes. He had left his car at Naruto's house and came her running like crazy. She was there; he could see light through her window. Immediately he climbed up to her balcony and knocked the glass. A hand opened the curtains and a sleepy Tenten was looking outside surprised and confused.

Their eyes met and he told her to open the window. She couldn't hear him, but she red his lips and told him to go away.

"Open up or else I will break your window."

Why was he so angry? Tenten opened the window and he came in like a hurricane. Tenten took several steps back and sat on her bed looking at him frightened.

"Who?"

"Are you in drugs?"

"Who is he?"

"Who…?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Hyuuga, what…?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Don't yell! My mum is here."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"…People saw us in the lab."

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"Thankfully he is not from our school. Are you afraid he is going to beat you?"

"Tell me who he is and I will cut him into pieces tonight."

"You are never going to meet him."

"Are you afraid that I am going to tell him what I did to you?"

"No."

"He will not be happy to hear that I was your first."

"You…"

"That I fucked you like an animal numerous times in that bed."

"What…?"

"That you begged for me to stick it in like a whore."

"I didn't…"

"That you cried out my name as I took you from behind."

"Shut up!"

The images that Tenten tried to get out of her mind these two days were now in front of her. She started to fell moisture between her legs and she was sure that Neji could see the effects of his words.

"Did you have sex with him yesterday after you left my house?"

"…"

"Is he as good as me?"

"He is a lot better."

Tenten couldn't believe what she just said. She didn't even have a boyfriend and she told Neji that, when she doubted that there was another man that good in the whole world.

His face became an emotionless mask. He turned his back to her and walked to the empty wall.

Tenten was still confused and then realization hit her. He heard that she had a boyfriend and now he was jealous! Hyuuga Neji was jealous!

"Don't tell me that you are jealous."

Neji turned to face her and he looked completely emotionless.

"I will be delighted to meet him tomorrow."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What is Tenten going to do? Will Naruto confess to Hinata? How will Sasuke persuade Sakura to have sex? Will Kabuto find out about Shikamaru? Who is Sasuke's cousin?**

**Wait for the next chapter, people! Till then, review!**

**zoikoiroi**


	8. Is sex the theme of the party?

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**8. IS SEX THE THEME OF THE PARTY?**

Sakura was standing in front of her house, waiting for her prince charming to come in his shiny armor. Well, he didn't came exactly looking like this, but he was stunningly handsome anyway. Sakura knew that he was going to wear black as always and she chose to wear black too.

Sasuke stopped his car in front of her gate and she got in. he didn't immediately started the car, but they spent several minutes kissing each other. Sakura couldn't be happier.

They got in the party and there was loud music already. Sasuke parked his car and they got in. Sasuke and Naruto were very close and he had his own key of Naruto's house.

There were hundreds of people dancing inside. Sakura was confused, because there were no girls in the school, but she could see many of them there. Most of the women were dressed like sluts, making Sakura feel bad for her short dress.

Even though Sasuke had his hand around her waist, lots of women looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Do you know these girls, Sasuke-kun?"

"Some of them."

"Why do they look at you like that?"

"Come on, 't be jealous."

"Hey!"

Naruto was in front of them, waving like crazy. Sakura thought that he had a lot of drinks already, he looked a little tipsy.

"Are you nervous, dobe?"

Why would Naruto be nervous? Sakura let them talk and went to a coach, where Shiikamaru and Temari were making out.

"Sakura!"

"Are you having a good time guys?"

"Shika, get us some drinks. Did you see anyone else, Sakura?"

"No, only Naruto."

"Tenten will bring him today, right?"

"She said so."

"And Hinata is still in front of her mirror."

"What about Ino?"

"Ino is always late."

Shikamaru came back with two glasses and Sakura drank hers immediately, she was thirsty. Temari and Shikamaru started making out again and she saw Sasuke waving to her.

"Sakura, this is my cousin, Sai."

"Nice to meet you."

Sai was a little shorter than Sasuke and his hair was shorter, too, but they had similar eyes and face. It was a big difference that he could actually smile.

"I can't believe that Sasuke has a girlfriend!"

"I have."

"And she is not a slut, too! What about Karin?"

"Who is Karin?"

"None. Let's dance!"

"Seriously, who is she?"

"Someone I used to date."

"By date he means killing time screwing her."

"Sai, go to hell."

Sasuke pulled her away and they started dancing a slow rhythm. Sakura was a little dizzy from the drinks and it was a relief that Sasuke could support him.

"So, tell me about your girlfriend."

"Sakura, stop talking about the past.'

"Is sex so important for you?"

"Sex is important for every man."

"Will you dump me?"

"Sakura, you are drunk. Let's go upstairs and find you a bed to sleep."

* * *

Ino was alone in the middle of the party. She couldn't see anyone of the girls and a lot of boys were looking at her already. Then she saw a guy in front of the bar that looked exactly like Sasuke and she remembered that Sakura said something about a cousin.

"Hey!"

Ino was no one to hesitate in front of a cute guy. He looked at her and smiled like an idiot.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

"Are you related with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes and my name is Sai. I was just looking for someone to dance with."

They danced together for a while and he started touching all over her body, making her really hot. She hadn't have sex in a while and he could understand that very well.

He approached her even more and she grabbed his head to kiss the hell out of him. They quickly started to make out in front of everyone.

"I think we should get a room, if we don't want watchers."

"I thought girls don't want to have sex when they fist meet someone."

"Maybe you haven't met girls like me yet."

"So it's ok?"

"You sure talk a lot! I will make you shut up for the next couple of hours."

* * *

Neji was furious. Stupid Hinata changed clothes a hundred times and the party was almost over when they made it. Tenten would already be here and her boyfriend would be there, too. What if they were locked in some room? He had to search everywhere to find them, because he really wanted to see the guy. He was telling to himself that it was just human curiosity, but the truth was that he was jealous. Just the image of another guy touching her mad him sick.

There were still a lot of people in the house, most of them drunk and exhausted, and she could be anywhere. Hinata left to find her friends and he knew that it was impossible to interrupt all these couples to find her. He took a drink and sighed. At least he would get to see them as they leave.

Hinata couldn't find the girls and Naruto was nowhere to be found. She took a drink and saw Kiba coming to her direction. She mentally slapped herself.

"Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"I was just very late."

"Do you want to come to the garden with me for a second?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Ok."

Hinata knew what Kiba wanted and was terribly nervous. He was going to confess and she would have to reject him sooner or later. He looked as nervous as her and a little tipsy.

Naruto was sure that she wasn't going to come. He invited her here and she didn't come! She probably didn't care for him at all. He should just return to the party and find a girl there to take in his room.

"What is it?"

It was her voice; Naruto could recognize that voice everywhere. She was behind those bushes and…

"I was waiting for this moment from the day I met you."

She wasn't alone. He knew that voice, too, and he knew what was going on. Kiba was finally making his move to take Hinata from him. And he was just standing there, unable to move or talk, unable to stop this.

"You are the nicest girl I know and I like you more than I ever liked anyone."

She was truly the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful creature of this world. And Naruto liked her since the first day she came in their class.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"…Kiba-kun…"

That dog did it first. Of course she wanted to. She was always so nice to him, so kind.

"I'm sorry."

What?

"I really think you are a great boy, but I can't go out with you."

Naruto's foxy grin appeared in his face and he felt the urge to scream, to jump those bushes and kiss Hinata in front of Kiba like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it because of Naruto?"

"What?"

"Do you reject me because you like Naruto?"

"…Yes."

What? She liked …him? Really? Naruto felt real butterflies in his stomach, his throat went dry and he could feel wetness in his eyes. She liked him! He was so stupid not to make a move all this time.

Kiba left without saying another word and he was also ready to go before anyone saw him, but he tripped and grabbed the bushes not to fall. The next moment Hinata turned her back and she understood terrified who was there. Her face blushed a tomato red color and she started running to the exit like crazy.

Naruto froze for a moment, but then realized that she liked him and he still had his chance. So he followed her.

* * *

Sakura felt a lot better. She and Sasuke were alone in a bedroom and they still could listen to the music faintly. Sasuke was caressing her stomach as she was lying on the bed with her head on his shoulder. It was really nice to be alone for a while. Sasuke had locked the door and was ready for some action.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

"How was that Karin? Beautiful?"

"She is a model."

"What?"

"What do you care? I broke up with her."

"But I had never been with a boy before."

"So?"

"You are my first."

"I like being your first. I will teach you everything."

"Like what?"

She said that on purpose to make him kiss her and it worked. Sasuke was hot tonight and she finally looked ready for more. He didn't want to scare her again and make her stop him, so he cleverly let her be on top and kept his hands in the small of her back.

It was not a kiss; it was a long make-out session.

Sasuke was trying really hard, but this was to hot for him to bear. He rolled her on the bed so he was on top and attacked her neck. Sakura didn't protest, it felt good and he had done it already anyway.

He heard her moaning and it turned him on even more. His mouth found her collarbone and then he touched cleavage. Sakura couldn't react, she was in pure bliss. Her dress was strapless and it was easy to revile her breasts.

He removed her bra easily, too, and started to suck on her nipples. Her hands moved to his head not to push him, but to sink in his hair and play with the black locks. It was enough invitation for him to such harder and cup her breasts with his hands.

Sakura had lost time and she couldn't think at all. It was sooo good. His mouth, his beautiful mouth, was touching places that she hadn't expected it to feel so good.

Sasuke was already hard and he knew that he couldn't wait anymore.

He moved his hand below and put it under her dress, between her legs and found her underwear. But that was too much for sakura. The moment she felt his hand there she pushed his head away and tried to cover herself.

"Sakura?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke was disappointed beyond limit. He was hard in his pants, but she was still frightened of sex and it wasn't possible for him to touch her again that night.

She fixed her dress and hair and stood up.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, it just felt good and I couldn't stop myself. I thought you wanted it, too."

"You knew very well that I didn't, because I have already told you. I'm going home."

"Let me…"

"You go find Karin."

Sasuke was furious. She turned him on and then yelled at him and then left him alone and painfully erected. He needed a bathroom.

* * *

Hinata didn't know where she was. She kept running in high heels and now she was in a dark road without houses, alone and desperate.

_He heard me. I told that I liked him and he heard me. What am I going to do? He is going to tell Neji and I will never see him again._

"Hinata!"

He had followed her and now they were alone in the darkness. She was ready to run again, but he caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Naruto-kun, don't look at me!"

"Hinata, wait!"

"Please, let go!"

"No, I'm not letting you. You have to listen to me first."

"No, please…!"

"Hinata, look at me!"

"…"

"I like you, too."

She was looking at the ground terribly embarrassed and she gasped as she heard him. She looked at his face and he was smiling to her, but this couldn't be true.

"Naruto-kun, don't lie, it's ok. I won't say anything again and…"

She managed to make him angry. He was confessing and she said that he was lying?"

He didn't let her continue. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. Her lips were soft and juicy; he couldn't get enough of her.

Hinata couldn't move. The hand that used to push him fell and hung down lifeless. Thankfully he was supporting her, because she would have fallen down.

At the end he removed his lips from hers and hugged her tightly.

"I really like you, Hinata. Neji saw me hunting you in the road and I don't even care that he is gong to kill me."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it baby, because it's going to be like this from now on.

* * *

Tenten felt unbelievably lucky. She couldn't find any of her friends and especially Neji. People normally feel bad when they are alone in a party, but Tenten had told everyone that she had a boyfriend and she had none to show them. She decided to go home and yell at them for making her bring "him" and then disappear. She put on her coat and left the house, but as she was at the front gate, the devil appeared right in front of her.

"Are you leaving already?"

"It's five in the morning, Hyuuga."

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"…He left with a friend of his."

That made him think of all the men he saw leaving. How was he going to learn who of them was the one he was supposed to kill?"

"And he left you alone?"

"…I wanted to find the girls, but I couldn't. They were supposed to meet him."

She was surprised that she could lie to him like that.

"Sakura just left alone. I sawHinata leaving, chased by Naruto, who has to explain himself and Temari is somewhere with Shikamaru. I hadn't seen Ino."

"Are you a stalker? Why are you standing beside the door all night?"

"I was waiting to see your boyfriend."

"You don't have to."

"If he is so much better than me, I want to see him."

Tenten couldn't believe how much of an egoist he was. He thought that he was the best? Well, she thought that, too."

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have sex with me?"

"…"

"You can do that with everyone, why did you do this to me?"

_Why did you give me hope?_

"I thought it would be fun."

"What?"

"To give you the opportunity to beat me in something."

"To beat you?"

It was still rivalry, right? Nothing happened between them, right? Stupid Hyuuga Neji making her fell important.

"How can I beat you by having sex?"

"Sex is a battle of dominance. And I still won, because you didn't do anything and you let me fuck you."

She was furious. She didn't try to stop herself from slapping him right in his cute face.

"What are you doing!?"

"Sex is an expression of love, you abominable nymphomaniac! It's not a battle! Try touching me again and I will cut a certain part of your anatomy to feed my dog with it."

Neji was amused.

"You mean you wanted me to be in love with you?"

"Wha…? No, you arrogant bastard!"

"Watch your mouth Tenten, because I may feed you with the certain part of my anatomy."

Tenten was stunned. Did he mean what she thought he meant? She didn't have much time to think about it though, because the next moment she was on the ground and he was on top of her.

* * *

Sakura was tired. The feeling of his mouth on her was still in her mind and she wasn't thinking clearly. Was it normal to do all these things to her? They were together a week, dammit. She started to climb the stairs, when the lights of the hall turned on and she heard a voice calling.

"Princess, I hope that there is a good explanation for you coming home at five o'clock in the morning."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Poor Sakura got busted! What is her father going to do? What's going on with Neji and Tenten? Who saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing at the party?**

**Review to find out!**

**zoikoiroi**


	9. Leave me alone

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**9. LEAVE ME ALONE**

Sasuke was trying to call Sakura all weekend. It was a relief when Monday came and he could finally see her at school. He was trying to catch her eye all morning during the classes, but she was definitely avoiding him. He decided to catch her during the lunch break and talk to her.

As the bell rang, he stood up and approached her desk. She turned her back to him and went for the door, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and they stayed alone in the classroom.

"Sakura…"

"Leave me alone!"

"I will if you want me to, but first you will listen to me. I told you I can wait for you, but I am a man and I can't restrain myself when you kiss me and let me touch your body."

"I didn't let you…"

"You did and you felt good, admit it. You asked for more and you knew that I wanted you from the start."

"Is sex the only thing in your mind?"

"No, but I have a girlfriend and it's normal to think about it."

"You don't want me only for this?"

"I think that this is pretty much obvious."

"I want to break up with you."

"…What?"

"I cannot do it Sasuke-kun. You should probably get a girlfriend that can."

Sasuke couldn't talk or move. She took the opportunity and left running to unknown direction. She only wanted a place to cry without being watched and she saw the lab that was always empty.

Sakura opened slowly the door and took one step in the dark room. It looked empty, but she could hear weird noises, that she hadn't heard before. She wanted to ask if anybody was there and her voice didn't come out her throat as she saw who was in the room.

Tenten was there and she wasn't alone. She was bent over a table and Hyuuga Neji was behind her. It was not hard to understand what they were doing even for Sakura who had never seen something like that before.

Neji was wearing only his shirt and his pants were on the floor. Tenten was completely naked and her body was glistening with sweat. He had his hands on her hips and he was thrusting hard into her. Sakura from her ankle could see his penis going in and out of her.

Sakura at first thought that Neji was forcing Tenten to do this, but the sounds coming from her were proof that she liked what he was doing to her.

"N-n-neji… m-m -ah –ore…"

Sakura was shocked. Tenten hated Neji and yet she was letting him do these things to her. But she had to admit that they looked really nice together. All this looked just nice and pleasurable and …normal. Sakura closed the door behind her and left to find Ino. She had to know about this.

* * *

Naruto was in absolute and utter bliss. He took Hinata and they went to the roof to eat their lunch. And as he was sitting there with her on his lap, feeding him with tenderness, he knew that this was happiness. And he knew that for the rest of his life she wasn't going out of his grasp.

Her long hair was in a ponytail today and he undid it, letting them fall all over him. Hinata laughed and it sounded just so tempting to him. The

Next moment his mouth was on hers again and his hands were all over her body.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled and stood from his lap "people can see us."

"I don't care."

"Let's go somewhere private after school."

"Hinata, are you trying to get yourself raped?"

She lowered herself over him and whispered in his ear "You can't rape the willing…"

Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand "Let's skip everything and go to my place now."

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata left, three people watched them and admired how fine couple they made. Temari and Shikamaru wanted to stay alone in the yard, but Ino saw them and was determined to ruin their plans.

She spent the whole break talking to them for Sasuke's cousin and what they did together. Temari was ready to stop her, but she saw Kabuto waiting at the school gate. He was smoking and looked really serious.

Temari felt anxious. It wasn't normal for Kabuto to leave his college and come to find her. Did he find out?

Shikamaru followed her eyes and saw him, too.

"Temari?"

"I have to go."

Ino and Shikamaru followed her with their eyes and saw her greeting him. He grabbed her waist and kissed her hard, making Shikamaru unbelievably angry.

"What are you doing here, Kabuto?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Kei told me that you were kissing someone in a party on Friday and I wanted some explanations."

"…"

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"I…I didn't want to tell you by phone…"

"Get in the car."

"The school…"

"NOW!"

Shikamaru stood up as he saw him pulling her to his car. Was he going to hurt her? Ino put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let them talk."

* * *

Tenten was unsure that she was going to walk steadily again. Neji had been unstoppable this weekend. In Naruto's party he pushed her behind some bushes and took her several times, while people were walking five meters away from them. At Saturday he came over to her place and she thanked God that her parents were out of town, because they were too loud for their own good. At Sunday she went to his house, after he blackmailed her, and they almost get caught from his cousin Hanabi. She spent the day there and at night he took her out to the pool and they had some fun under the moonlight.

This was too good to be true. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he left her alone dressing up in the lab. She knew that this wasn't a relationship and she didn't want to be just for sex.

Why was he like that? Did he like her or there was just another plan to humiliate her? She was in love with him since kindergarten and she couldn't afford him getting bored of her and stop coming over.

Because even if he wasn't in love with her, she couldn't leave her only chance to be with him, especially when it was so pleasurable. She would sleep with him for as long he wanted her.

But she couldn't understand the reason he wanted her. She wasn't half as pretty as his other girlfriends and she probably gave poor sex in compare with the older and more experienced women he slept with.

One thing was for sure. She wanted him and she wanted all of him, not just his dick for some hours at night. She wanted dates and dinners and movies and everything women wanted.

But Hyuuga Neji was not that kind of man. He would have sex with a girl for a week or two and then dump her before the romantic stuff began. Would Tenten let him?

_I have to do it first._

* * *

"Yes?"

"_Sasuke?"_

"Shikamaru?"

"_Help me, Sasuke. Temari has disappeared. Kabuto learned about us and took her from school and she is not home yet. Do you think he had hurt her?"_

"I don't want to scare you, mate, but this is highly possible."

"_What can we do?"_

"I will tell Itachi to find them."

"_Ok."_

Sasuke knew that Neji had seen the danger. He quickly went to his brother's room. Itachi used to be friends with Kabuto and Orochimaru, so he could find them.

Sasuke explained the situation and Itachi called Kabuto, who said that he was in the football court.

Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Hyuuga?"

"_Sasuke."_

"Go take Shikamaru and go to the football field. Kabuto is there with Temari and he knows."

"_Ok."_

Neji was sure that this was not going to end well. He dressed up, grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house. As he opened the gate, he saw his beloved cousin lip-locked with a known blond idiot. They tried to explain themselves and Neji tried not to notice Hinata's uncombed hair and messy clothes.

He told them what happened and they offered to help.

* * *

"_Ino?"_

"Hinata, where are you?"

"_I'm in the car with Neji and Naruto and we are going to the football field. Temari is there with Kabuto and he knows."_

"Oh my god!"

"_Sasuke is coming with Itachi, too. We will take Shikamaru."_

"Hinata, I and Sakura are in the tennis court right now. We are right next to them."

"_Neji said not to do anything on your own and wait for us. We'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Ok."

Sakura knew that something was wrong from Ino's face.

"What happened?"

"Temari's boyfriend found out about her and Shikamaru. He kidnapped her and now they are in the football field."

"Let's go help them…"

"Sakura, we can't. Kabuto is dangerous… Sakura!"

But Sakura had already left.

* * *

Sakura had never been in the football field before. It was huge and empty and none was there. She was ready to call the others, but a man grabbed her cell phone and she fell on the ground. The guy was very tall and thin, with long black hair and pale skin.

Sakura tried to stand up, but he kicked her leg and she fell again.

"Do you know that girl, Temari?"

Then she noticed three other people behind him. There were two more men, one was holding Temari from her hair and the other was pointing to her…a gun.

Her throat was dry, she couldn't scream or run, and suddenly the image of Sasuke flashed in her head and silent tears appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Sakura."

Temari was in pain and yet she was brave enough to protect her dignity.

"You know her?"

The tall guy grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I will take her somewhere else."

"Oro, did you finally find a girl you like?"

"Shut up, Kabuto, and watch your own girl."

"I will."

* * *

"Hey!"

Kabuto and Kei turned their heads to see a bunch of people coming to them.

There was Itachi and Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, who was furious and Ino held him back. Temari with her eyes pointed to the gun and everyone silenced. Itachi approached them.

"Kabuto, don't be stupid. You can't kill a girl because she dumped you."

Kabuto didn't seem to listen. He turned to the guy with the gun.

"Who is he?"

The guy named Kei pointed at Shikamaru with the gun.

"You are the man that stole my woman?"

"She is not your woman."

Kabuto was ready to come to him, but Temari grabbed his hand. That was too much for Kabuto. He turned around and gave her a hard slap at the face.

It seemed that Ino was not strong enough to hold a furious man back. Shikamaru attacked Kabuto and they both fell and roll on the ground, kicking and punching each other.

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto ran to separate them, but it was hard to catch them. At last they managed to stop them with Itachi's help. Kabuto's nose was broken and Shikaru's head was bleeding. Temari ran to Shikamaru and hugged him hard.

"Kabuto, I know that I didn't treat you right, but this is too much. Please leave us alone and behave."

Kabuto was in pain, but he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't mad anymore and it wasn't like he ever cared for Temari.

"Just don't come in my way again."

He was ready to leave, when a loud scream was heard.

"Ino, quiet! You will make the police come."

"Sasuke, where is Sakura? She was supposed to be here!"

Temari brought her hand to her mouth; she had forgotten Sakura.

"Oh my God, Orochimaru took her!"

* * *

Sakura was praying for a miracle. She was alone in a dark corner with an unknown man who was a gang leader and there was no escape. He didn't look very interested in her; he was just looking all over her body. For a moment she hoped that he was a nice guy that wouldn't do anything to her, but then he lowered himself over her and ripped her shirt, revealing her bra. She immediately covered herself and tried to move, but his hand stopped her.

She felt another hand going between her legs and she screamed the first name that came into her mind.

"SASUKEEE!"

The man laughed at her and came closer, when a baseball ball hit him in the head and he collapsed on Sakura.

There he was; her guardian angel saved her once again. Sasuke's face was pale and angry as she stood up and fell in his open hands.

"Don't ever leave me alone again!"

_You are the one who left me._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**The next chapter will be the last. Special thanks to all the people that reviewed this story.**

**zoikoiroi**


	10. Happy End!

**Story: Princess to delinquent**

**Author: zoikoiroi**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: The only thing Haruno Sakura wants from her life is romance, but this is impossible in her all-girl High school. So she enrolls in another school only to find out that 100 girls are better than 500 boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**10. HAPPY END**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking alone in the streets. He told everyone that she was okay and then he decided to take her home.

They reached her door and he was ready to leave, but she decided to talk.

"Thank you for tonight, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"You saved me."

"Hn."

"Do you want to stay for a while and talk?"

"We said everything this morning."

"…I didn't want to break up."

"Then why did you?"

"I was afraid. And my father caught me coming from the party and decided to send me back to my first school."

"What?"

"He was angry and worried and I looked like shit…"

"Baby, don't worry. I will talk to your father tomorrow and tell him that you will stay with me."

"Really?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Sakura put her hands around his neck and kissed him hard and deep. He quickly responded and they stayed lip-locked for a while.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You won't change school, I promise. We will talk to him tomorrow."

"Actually, I wanted to say something else…"

"Spill it."

"…Would you like to stay here for the night?"

* * *

Naruto smiled again as he saw her naked body lying on his bed, close to his own. He could feel her breath on his neck and he could smell her intoxicating smell. Hinata was sleeping soundless as a baby and he couldn't control the urge to wake her up just to see her beautiful eyes again.

He lightly pushed her to lie on her back and he started to kiss quickly every part of her body. Her skin was already marked from their previous actions and she looked too tempting to him.

Hinata moaned in her sleep and opened one eye. As soon as she understood, Naruto started to pay attention at the most private parts of her body. Soon he was inside her again, making her feel that her body was liquid, that she was melting on his hands.

Naruto offered his lips and she gladly kissed him; she didn't want to wake his parents with her screams. His thrusts became faster and they came together. He stayed inside her for a while as they were both panting, bodies still connected and then Naruto moved himself away.

She put her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed again, but they opened wide the next minute, not believe what he said.

"I love you, Hinata."

Her eyes met his and a smile rised in her face.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Yes?"

"_Yamanaka Ino?"_

"It's me. Who are you?"

"_My name is Sai. __We met at Naruto's party…"_

"We did a lot more than just meet."

"_Sure. I called you just to say hello."_

"Just for that?"

"_And I'm transferring to your school next week, so we will see __each other soon."_

"Really? I mean, for me?"

"_Basicly, for Sasuke, but I thought we could take advantage of that."_

"Sounds nice to me."

"_See you."_

"Bye…"

Ino put the phone down. She hadn't given her number to him, so he searched on his own. And he was transferring for her! He was such a nice guy; he wouldn't dump her after a week of fucking.

It was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

I5 MISSED CALLS

FROM: NEJI-BAKA

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM: NEJI-BAKA

I am calling 4 an hour. Sorry I didn't tell you bout Tema, I forgot. Pick .up. now.

_Call as much as you want. We are over._

* * *

Sakura prayed that she had the ability to freeze time, so she wouldn't lose any detail of her first time.

Strong hands were caressing every little part of her body. Every part of skin they touched became hot and sensitive and his fingers were magical.

Soft lips sucked on her nipples, making her moan and cover her mouth with her hands. He smirked and removed them, before returning to his work.

She would be afraid if her mind could work, but at this time it seemed that nothing could ruin their first time.

His fingers found their way to her lower body and they caressed her opening. Suddenly two of them entered her and it caused her to tense up a little. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but as they started moving her stomach started to feel weird and loud moans escaped her throat.

Sasuke thought that she was wet enough and took his fingers out only to exchange them with something a lot bigger and harder.

He immediately kissed her to stop her scream. She tried to push him away and tears appeared in her eyes.

There was a sharp pain down there, but it passed away quickly. Now the only thing she could feel was an uncomfortable stretching.

His penis started moving inside her and that made her forget everything. His thrusts were slow but hard and he was hitting the right places every time, making her moving uncontrollably up and down and moaning even louder.

The feeling grew stronger and stronger and then there was an explosion in her lower stomach, that made her whole body paralyze and her nails hurt his back, as he found his own release.

* * *

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Temari was ready to fall asleep in his embrace and she thought that he was already asleep, but Shikamaru had a difficult day and he couldn't sleep for the first time in his life.

"You are never going to lose me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not letting go for the next fifty or sixty years."

"He won't come back?"

"I hope not."

"Temari…"

"What is it?"

"I'm not letting go either."

"Then it's a deal."

* * *

"What do you want?"

"_This is like my thirtieth call!"_

"So?"

"_You are supposed to answer the calls…"_

"Sais who?"

"_Sais common sense. This is why you buy a phone and give your number to people."_

"You blackmailed Hinata to take my number."

"_Is this because I didn't tell you to come to the football field?"_

"You actually told Hinata not to call me."

"_It was dangerous."_

"It wasn't dangerous for Hinata, but it was for me?"

"_I wanted to protect you."_

"I know six martial arts and I don't need protection from someone who knows less than me."

"_They had guns."_

"And?"

"_Come on, baby! May I come over and make __you forget about it?"_

"No."

"_Do you want me to tell everyone about my late night visits?"_

"They already know. Sakura saw us in the lab and told Ino and she warned that tomorrow she will tell everyone. So go on, tell it and never talk to me again."

"_I can make you feel better…"_

"You can make me fell better for an hour and then fell miserable for the rest of my life. You and only you have the ability to hurt me so much, to kill me slowly with every touch."

"_What are you saying?"_

"I don't want to have sex with you anymore. I won't pretend that I like you anymore. I hate you!"

"_You don't…"_

"I hate you because I love you so much and you don't give a shit for me. You want my body and I obey because I believe that this is my only chance to be with you. But I don't want to be your sex slave or rival or anything anymore. I'm moving to London, so I can be as far away as I can from you."

"_Wai…...beep…"_

* * *

And this was officially heaven. Lying in your bed, in the arms of the one you love, after making love for the first time together was surely the definition of heaven.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just done. Sasuke next to her was afraid to fall asleep in case he woke up and he was alone in his bed again.

"Why?"

"Why…?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to do it?"

"Oh, this."

"I thought that you were not going to do it."

"Something happened."

"Did you finally understand that you can't resist me?"

"No."

"I saved you and it turned you on."

"Nope…"

"Then…?"

"I saw Neji and Tenten doing it in the lap and I kinda forgot my fears."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe he is her boyfriend."

"Hyuuga just fucks. He doesn't do boyfriend stuff."

"Maybe he is in love with her."

* * *

_I hate you because I love you so much…_

She was stupid. Actually she was the most stupid woman that walked on this planet. He didn't give a shit for her?

Neji was furious. He left his house walking with only his socks and no shoes and went straight to her room. The only woman he ever cared for thought that he played her. He was paying attention to her 24/7!

The lights in her room were turned on and he climbed to her balcony ready to break the glass if needed. Her curtains were closed but there was a little opening in the one side and he could see inside.

Tenten sat on her bed and he could see her back only, but he knew that he was crying by the shake of her body. There were two open suitcases on the floor and her stuff was inside, but she held an old photo album and cried on the pictures.

Neji went there furious, but suddenly he wanted to hug that girl and kiss her and make love to her till the dawn. He raised his hand and knocked lightly the glass.

She saw him and continued crying. There was nothing to hide from him anymore. She opened the door with shaking hands and let him in without a word.

"You are going to London."

Tenten just nodded.

"Because I know you love me?"

And then she regretted letting him in.

"You don't want to have sex with me anymore?"

"Never said that you are bad at sex."

"Then am I good?"

"I've been with one man only, so I can't compare."

"What should I do to have sex with you again?"

"I won't."

"What if I was your boyfriend?"

"You are not."

"I can be."

"Neji, please leave."

"When I was seven, you confessed to me and thought it was too soon. Now I want it."

"Is sex with me so good?"

"This has nothing to do with it, but you are the best I ever had."

"That's ridiculous. I know nothing of sex."

"I can teach."

"I'm leaving the country."

"Tenten, you think that I don't care for you, but I do and I will beg if I need. Don't go!"

"Then say that you love me."

"…"

"I love you."

"…"

"Goodbye, Neji."

"Wait! I cannot say it, but I feel it. I do. And I will come with you at London."

"What?"

"If I have to do it, I will. It's not just sex! I want to wake up next to you and kiss you and bath with you and walk with you and live with you. I…"

But this was too much for Tenten. She was listening to a speech that was her biggest dream and she couldn't wait to have him naked. She was turning into him.

End

* * *

**That's all. You can say that Tenten stayed after all. I think that Neji and Tenten were my favorite in this story.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited this story.**

**Watch out for my new one…**

**zoikoiroi**


End file.
